2 Assassins
by S. Whisper
Summary: Co writed with DarkShade5221! What would happen if Phantom Assassin met Violet Rose Assassin? This does not set place in the VA world or in the PA world, we just did this for fun and their a cool assassin couple! SO CUTE!
1. Chapter 1

**DarkShade5221: We had this idea when we were RPing! It was fun! Plus, Phantom Assassin and Violet Rose Assassin make a LOVELY couple! X3**

**Secretive Whisper: Hope you guys like our mashup! **

**Phantom Assassin (c) DarkShade5221**

**Violet Rose (c) Secretive Whisper**

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman **

* * *

**Phantom's POV (By: DarkShade5221) **

My name is Phantom. Mortals call me The Phantom Assassin. I am a Halfa. Or better known as Half Ghost Half Human Hybrid. Things changed in the last four years. I became an assassin when I was fourteen.

It all started when I was patrolling the city...

* * *

_~Flashback_

_It was a cold night in Amity Park. I was flying above the streets to do patrol. I flew down a little lower so he was side by side with two teens riding a scooter. One was a African-American boy known as Tucker Foley. And the other is an ultra-recycle gothic vegetarian known as Sam Manson. _

_"So Danny, any sign of ghost attacks?" asked Sam_

_"Nope. Why don't you guys go ahead while I keep patrolling?" I asked her._

_"Dude, you sure?" asked Tucker._

_"Yeah Danny, what if you need our help?" added Sam._

_"Its okay guys. Just go. I'll be fine," I insisted. Then Sam gave up a sigh._

_"Just be safe, okay Danny? Promise you'll be safe"_

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine"_

_"Alright lovebirds. I'll be going home to have some of Mom's Meatloaf"_

_"We're not lovebirds!" we both exclaim at the same time and Tucker laughed a little._

_"See you tomorrow guys!"_

_"Bye Danny!" Tucker and Sam said. And the two went back to their homes. Leaving me alone in the streets to do patrolling._

_I went to an empty alleyway to investigate. I was about to fly away when a net trapped him and shocked him. Danny screamed in agony then he heard footsteps coming towards me._

_"Finally. We got you, ghost boy," a voice said. It was one of the agents of the Guys in White. There are many agents surrounding me. I gathered up ecto energy in my hands and broke free of the net. I tried to fly away but they shot me. I dodge them, some of the blast hit me. Then a claw grabbed my ankle and shocked me. __**(Think of it in D-stabilized where Valerie attacked Danny)**_

_I fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to stand up by the shock was too painful. "Say goodnight, scum." I then felt a needle stabbed me on my right shoulder. Then everything went black._

* * *

_I slowly opened up his eyes. I saw people in white lab coats. I tried to struggle, but I was tied up on an examination table._

_"Finally, your awake. Agent Duke, grab the scalpel. Agent K, grab the breathing mask," Agent Cobe ordered them. He then put a breathing mask on my mouth and he turned on some kind of machine. Sleeping gas._

_"Don't worry, this will only affect you a little." He said before I became unconscious. The agents rip of my top and began to cut the Y mark on his chest._

* * *

_"Why don't you be evil?" A voice said. I turned around to find the source of the voice. But all I could see is darkness._

_"Wh-who are you?" I asked the voice._

_"That dosen't matter. Aren't you tired of being insulted?"_

_"Who are you!?" I clutched my head. Hoping that it was all a dream._

_"Just answer me... Are you tired of being insulted?"_

_"W-well... A l-little. But I can't listen to them. All I ever did was to save people"_

_"Ahh, but what have they done to you? Yes, you have your own fan club. But what about the other citizens? The government? And... Your own parents?" This time, Danny fell to his knees. Clutching his head harder._

_"Don't you see? Your stupid hero complex got you into this mess. But its easy to get OUT! Your stupidity got you locked up in this facility. Your pathetic. You should'v use your powers for yourself. NOT to save those lives of those pathetic humans. Its not that hard. All you have to do is to use it to get what you wanted. If you become evil, you'll become stronger. If your stronger, the chance of getting out of this rut will be MUCH easier!"_

_"P-please stop"_

_Come on Danny. Just DO it! Just wake up and wreck everything! Blast the agents that would get in your way! Its easy! Steal some money even weapons! JUST. DO. IT! DO IT NOW!"_

_"NO! I CAN'T! I promised my family..."_

_"WHO CARES! Its DO or DIE Danny! JUST DO IT!_

_"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! I. WON'T. DO. IT!" I finally got up to my feet. my hands lit up with ecto energy. "Come out you coward!"_

_Fine... If you won't do it... THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" A Red beam came out of nowhere. Blasting Danny. Encasing him in Red energy. Danny screamed in agony and tears slid down his cheek._

* * *

_"What's happening!" One of the agents yelled. Outside of Danny's mind, the everything in the room has a ghostly green glow and they were trashing everywhere._

_"Ignore them! Continue the experiment on Phantom!" Another agent said._

* * *

_The Red beam stopped and Danny fell to his knees. Red glow surrounded his body. He slowly stood up. He looked different. His white hair now had black tips. He had a scar on his left eye. He slowly opened his eyes. They weren't neon green anymore. Instead, bright green eyes with red pupils._

_There we go. The transformation is complete. Now... What do you want to do now?_

_"Get revenge. Steal what I want. Destroy everything that gets in my way" Danny said darkly and smiled evilly._

_Very good. Now its time to wake up and do everything you want_

* * *

_"What's happening to Phantom!?" Agent O yelled. My white hair now had black tips. A scar also appeared on my left eye. The Y cut they made on my chest began to rapidly heal. I opened my eyes to reveal dangerously green eyes with red pupils. I easily broke the cuffs and also destroyed the examination._

_The agents got out their weapons and fired at me. But I simply put up a shield. I blasted them with his ecto blast. A powerful one that made them instantly unconscious. I turned intangible and phased out of the room._

_After a while of flying, I went into a room. I scanned the room with a vault. I blasted it and it broke open. I went inside it and grabbed two daggers._

_Not after a minute, several agents rushed into the room with weapons. I was the first to react. I sent out my most powerful attack. The Ghostly Wail._

_It sent the Agents flying back. Making them unconscious._

_Satisfied, I phased threw the roof and flew away from the facility._

_Well done, Phantom. Keep this up and you'll be a successful assassin. The Phantom Assassin. The voice said and I smiled evilly. _

* * *

Ever since then, I never heard the voice. I never saw my family nor my friends. I became an assassin. Usually, I got hired to murder someone. Pretty neat. My attire also changed.

Instead of my HAZMAT suit, I wore a white shirt underneath a black jacket, white fingerless gloves, black pants, white combat boots, two white belts criss-crossed, and a white scarf covering my mouth. My hair grew a little longer. But not that long. It's still the same black and white.

I also keep my daggers clipped on my belt. The handle of my daggers are black and the blades were sharp. Almost curved.

Anyway, enough with the crappy introductions. I was hired by Mr. Bledron to kill some chick named Violet Rose Assassin. For she murdered his close friend, Jefferson.

He told me that when my job is complete, he will pay me a million dollars. Wow.

It's not my usual goal. My goal was to kill people. And soon, the Justice League. But, this goes first. At least I get to kill someone.

* * *

I sat on top of a building. Watching the dark street below. Usually, at this time of night, the streets were empty.

Then, I spotted a black blur. My eyes narrowed and I turned invisible and followed it.

The blur stopped in front of a building. The building where my employer goes too.

I got out my daggers and turned visible, "Stop." The mysterious girl turned around. She had long black hair about knee length and fair skin. She was about my age, eighteen. She wore a black short sleeveless top with a purple oval on the center of her chest, her shirt was partly covered by her black vest that ended at the bottom of her purple shorts.

And finally, those purple eyes... Holy shit! "S-Sam?"

Sam's Prov

My eyes widened at being called that, no one called me that for a while now. Not since Danny left...

I gripped one of my daggers instinctively to calm myself down, I didn't want to appear as a weak girl by crying.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around me. My response was no answer at all just silence.

Someone appeared out of no where almost like a ghost, I was startled at first but soon calmed down.

I began look at the person who called me by my real name. My eyes met familiar yet unfamiliar blood-red eyes, their was a certain sparkle in them that I recognized anywhere.

But still I turned quickly back at what I was doing earlier.

Those eyes belonged to Danny, I knew it. My heart has been hurt so many times from believing that Danny was back, I wasn't going to risk it again.

Danny kept moving closer towards me, I could feel his body next to mine.

"Sam, don't you remember?" he asked again cupping my chin.

I decided to lie to see if he'll tell me that he's Danny. "How would I know you?" I asked, Danny shrugged off the question.

"It's not safe out here for you," He said with wait...concern? I thought he lost his emotions and memories...guess not.

"Why?" I asked, playing the dumb girl.

"It's dangerous." the red eyed boy said blantly.

I rolled my eyes at the genius response. "I meant, why is it dangerous?"

"Theirs this chick named Violet Rose Assassin. Talk about not a threat at all, all her talent is handling daggers." He said laughing, I clicked my tounge and whipped out both of my daggers, I hid them behind my back.

No one insults me.

A fake smiled appeared on my face. "Really, now?" I said as I put both of my daggers together to make them look like one and then quickly separated then.

The look on Danny's face was a mix of clueless-ness and confusion.

"Your the chick?" he asked rasing an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, and the so called 'chick' has a name, It's Violet Rose." I answered him, I still had both of my daggers secured firmly in my hands.

"You have to go," Danny said looking away, I rasied an eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said crossing my arms.

The boy smiled. "You never changed, huh, Sam?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"None the less, I'm not going." I said again, "Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

His smile faded away and he said,

"To kill the Violet Rose Assassin,"

My eyes widened as I got in a battle stance and placed one dagger under his chin. He whipped out one of his own on my exposed waist, I bit my lip to stop the pain.

All in all, it looked pretty akward for the situation we were in.

One of my daggers under his chin the other in the middle of his back while his was on my waist. I blushed at the pose we were in, he just pulled me closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked when our bodies were squished ageist one another, Danny didn't answer but I looked up to met his eyes (He was taller than me.)

His other hand cupped my chin and pulled his lips agesit mine. My daggers feel out of my hands.

For once in my life, I didn't know what to do.

I was shocked beyond beliefs.

When he pulled away he let go of me and turned around, daring not to met my eyes.

"It's okay, Danny," I said, he turned around with a shocked look.

"You know -?" He stared.

"Yeah, since I saw you."

"Your good and your not to bad with a dagger, you know, for a girl." The ghost complemented me, I smiled.

"Thanks," I started, "But why did you kiss me?" I asked him while putting one hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up when I touched him.

"I don't know, guess I just...it just...felt right." he said, I nodded excepting the answer for know.

Danny looked on the ground and grabbed something. "You dropped your daggers," he said giving them back, why was he acting like the old Danny? But still I smiled and thanked him.

"Are you still going to um...Kill me?" I asked, he looked shocked.

"Why would I?"

"I heard your a paid assassin, you must want to get paid." I pointed out.

He ignored me and walked away..er...flied away.

"We should so this again sometime, Sammy!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs. I laughed and started to walk back to my home also.

I hope we could talk again...

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom's PROV**

I smirked as I flew to my apartment. Once I arrived, I flopped down on my bed and turned back to human. I now wore a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue sleeveless hoodie, black pants, grey studded loose belt, and gray combat boots.

I finally got to see Sam again...

~Riiinngg!

I sighed and answered my cellphone.

"So? Have you found her yet?"

"... No... But I'll keep trying."

"Good."

The line went dead. I could never hurt my precious Sammy-kins. I groaned and let sleep take over me.

I groaned and groggily got up. What time is it, anyway? I glanced over to my clock to see it was about nine in the morning. **.

I went to the kitchen and got out an apple. Then, there was a knock on the door. I set down my apple and stormed out to open the door

"What!?"

"Hey, Danny." My face softened at the sight of Sam. Her hair was in a low ponytail and her bangs covered one of her eyes. She wore her same black tank top with a purple oval on the middle, black pants, and black boots.

"Sam!" I immediately hugged her and she hugged me back.

We then broke out of the hug, "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing... Just wanna visit you..." She looked down. I could see her blushing. I smirked and I grabbed her chin. I looked her straight in the eye, Then, I kissed her.

She grabbed my neck and I grabbed her waist. After kissing, we went back inside and I locked the door. We both sat on the couch.

"Hey Sam? I kinda... have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"W-well... It's just that.. I really missed you. And you being an assassin too is really hot..." She giggled and before I could say anything else, she tackled me and laid me on the couch and kissed my lips.

When we broke out of the kiss, I looked at her beautiful purple eyes, "That was awesome..."

She smirk, "I guess I'm playing the baddie..."

I pouted, "That's my role... I'm suppose to be the bad guy!"

She giggled, "Then let's play, hot shot..."

* * *

(Line Break)

**DarkShade: **SKIPPING! O.O

**SecretiveWhisper: **Lol.

* * *

**Phantom's PROV (still)**

Aw men... What happened?

Geez. One minuted, me and Sam were in my room, and the next it was all a blur.

Ow, wait... Sam's next to me... Naked.

I glanced down to see that me and Sam were... naked. And the only thing hiding us were my black blankets.

I grinned and laid back down. Now I remember...

"Danny?"

I looked at Sam, "Morning, sunshine."

She playfully punched me on the cheek, "Nobody calls me sunshine."

I smirked, "Whatever you say, Dark Rapunzel."

She rolled her eyes and snuggled close to my chest, "You do know what this means. Right?"

My eyes widened, "Oh god... I'm gonna be a dad!?"

She smirked, "Nice going, Sherlock."

I looked at her, "Would it be a boy, or a girl?"

She gave me a blank face, "Danny, we just had it a while ago. I'm still not pregnant for a month."

"... Oh."

She smirked, "Evil, yet clueless..."

I paced back and forth in my room while Sam made us breakfast.

'I'm going to be a father... A father!'

I was excited. Who knows? My kid might grow up to be a killer.

I smirked. I'm going to teach him or her to be a great killer.

"Danny! Breakfast!"

"Coming!"

I smirked and headed for the kitchen. Just in time to see Sam setting down two plates of pancakes.

I kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"So... What are you gonna name our kid?"

Sam swallowed her pancake, "I was thinking... Clara. You know, for a girl."

I smirked, "Perfect... If we ever have a boy... Dante?"

She giggled, "I like it."

Once we finished eating, I groaned, "I'm bored..."

Sam paused her dish washing to look at me, "Well? What do you wanna do?"

I stood up and hugged her stomach, "We could... go out?"

Sam smirked, "Sounds like a plan..."

* * *

**Sam's PROV**

I looked at myself using the mirror in Danny's bedroom while Mr. Badass was in the bathroom.

My hair was down and I wore a purple short sleeved dress that ended above my knees.. The sleeves were black and there's a dark purple spider web pattern on the lower right. I also wore a grey belt. I also wore black spider web and black flats.

Danny came out with his hair died gray with dark gray on the tips. He wore a black jacket, a red shirt underneath, a green tie, dark blue pants, and black loafers.

I smirked, "Well someones formal."

He rolled his eyes, "Speak for your self, Dark Princess."

I chuckled and grabbed his arm, "Come on!"

I was so excited about this! Danny, the Danny now at lest, doesn't seem like the type that'll enjoy typical girly dates, he's lucky I'm nowhere near _that _type of chick.

"Don't pull me so hard, Sammy," he started in a whining tone, I rolled my lilac colored eyes and blew my bangs from them.

"And why not?"

"Cause' I don't like it, final thought."

"It's not _my _final thought, don't know bout' you though."

He stopped talking but kept tugging back at my grasp on his hand. Jeez guess he doesn't like someone else talking a hold of the lead, that's gonna change soon.

My hand felt cold all of a sudden, the numbness tickling my fingertips, I turned my head to look at Danny; only to realise that Mr. Ghost boy pulled the disappearing act on me.

Something grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up, a yelp escaped my throat during the progress while I shut my eyes tightly.

A laugh ran through my ears, "Overact much?" I opened my eyes, only to have them meet Danny's blue ones. Blue filled with a mischievous sparkle. I didn't know he had this power, we were flying right?

I stuck my tongue out, none the less. "Shut up before I get my daggers out." I warned.

He laughed again.


End file.
